


In Which Rodney Thinks John is Pulling His Leg

by jdale



Series: Pegasus University Chronicles [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, Gen, Humor, McKay calling Sheppard Kirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 14:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18235871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdale/pseuds/jdale





	In Which Rodney Thinks John is Pulling His Leg

“Hey, Rodney! Thanks for locking yourself out last night.”

Rodney spun around to look at John in confusion. “Wha—? Oh, I get it, you’re mocking me.”

“Actually, I’m not. Thanks to you, I had the keys with me, and I was able to stop some sorority girls from hazing Elizabeth.”

“Your super-hot lab partner Elizabeth?”

John shot him a dirty look. “That’s my girlfriend you’re talking about, McKay!”

“WHAT? As in ‘girlfriend’ girlfriend?”

John nodded. "Yeah."

“I don’t believe this. Pegasus University’s resident Kirk is in a _serious relationship_.” He turned to the room and shouted, “The end is near!”


End file.
